


Bound To Happen

by TigerOfTheTundra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Handplates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerOfTheTundra/pseuds/TigerOfTheTundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gaster's experimentation is found out, Papyrus gets one small chance to confront him. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handplates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181927) by Zarla-s. 



Gaster got caught. Eventually, it was bound to happen. He fought back, at first, but too many guards, too skilled in magic, even as strong as he was then, even as high his LV then, he couldn’t take them all on. He sits off to side, arm damaged, as the guards begin to gather and transport his lab. His things. His notes and experiments and HIS WORK.  
  
As the guards find the brothers, as they hurriedly usher them through the lab and away from the chaos, the two skeletons can see where Gaster is. They both stop in their tracks at the sight of him, even though he doesn’t see them. Sans glowers and turns away, he’s conflicted and confused and doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows these monsters think Gaster’s bad. For the moment, that’s enough. None of it feels quite real, anyway, and he doesn’t want to think about it too much. Papyrus though, lingers, he slips from his brother’s side, pushes to where Gaster is without really knowing what he’s doing. No one stops him either, even though the room quiets.  
  
Gaster looks up, handcuffed and rumpled and I-would-have-saved-us-all rage burning beneath his surface. Of course he’s surprised to see one of his experiments coming to him, voluntarily, but should he be surprised? Always so clingy, so much emotion and no thought behind it, in this one. Probably seeking him out for comfort, still, after everything he’d—  
  
But Papyrus hesitates just outside of reach, uncertain and wavering, until he kneels down, still not quite looking at him. He’s scared, he’s definitely scared, but he’s not sure why, as Gaster can’t do anything to him. Gaster can’t hurt him, the other monsters have told him and his brother this again and again as they brought them away. But he hesitates for a moment, clenching his hands, and he feels a lot of emotions he doesn’t understand.  
  
Gaster just waits to see what this one will do, curious, not quite willing to admit his own confusion.  
  
“THAT… LOOKS LIKE IT HURTS,” Papyrus finally says, the same distinct, tremulous voice of a thousand pleas, a thousand appeals to mercy. He can’t quite look Gaster in the face, but he looks right at Gaster’s arm. Then he reaches to touch Gaster’s arm, the cracked radius where he’d blocked a magic blow, and suddenly Gaster’s alarmed, he’s startled and shocked and has no room to pull away from the touch. With sparks of warm green, Papyrus heals his arm, the cracked bone of his attempt at fighting back the guard, his low HP. Everyone watches in silence, as Papyrus heals him and takes his hands away, still kneeling, still quiet in the moment of it. He opens his mouth, then closes it. “THERE,” he finally says, just. “THERE.” He nods a little to himself, and stands. Sans rushes to his brother’s side, only freezing when he meets Gaster’s gaze, locks eyes with him.  
  
“c’mon bro. c’mon, let’s… let’s go.” But he’s staring too, and Gaster still holds the healed arm to his chest. Finally Sans gives Papyrus a tug, and Papyrus lets him lead him away, though he looks back, through the onlooking crowd. Still wavering. Still uncertain.  
  
And Gaster just stares back, no way to figure out if he had just been forgiven, or simply shown mercy, or if Papyrus had merely been being Papyrus, healing because it looked like it hurt. The scientist has no category to quantify that knowledge, that experience, as he watches the two skeleton children lead each other away.

**Author's Note:**

> It started as just the scene, just sort of the mental image of Gaster having been found out, and seeing Sans and Pap as they're hurried away from the lab. And, being midnight when I thought of it, it grew the moment pencil hit the paper (and I was up for nearly an extra hour, thanks for that)
> 
> I can't ever see Papyrus being anything but merciful, to anyone he encounters. But, I know he'd still be conflicted, feeling bad for Gaster, but at the same time relieved he and his brother are leaving. My interpretation of his actions is a mix of a lot of intentions, even a way to sort of say goodbye, a way to leave everything behind, a way to show mercy, just ow-that-looks-painful-and-I-can-help. He doesn't quite know why he's going over, even, but he follows his instincts
> 
> Gaster might think Pap isn't smart, but that kid has an emotional and moral intelligence that never ceases to surprise me, and it's really vivid in Zarla's comics. I hope I captured it here, too
> 
> I can't imagine Sans doing anything but freaking out in the background, but between knowing Gaster can't hurt them, and all the strange monsters, and everything happening, he's doing it internally. Maybe his own act of mercy is just, trusting Pap to handle this, whatever his brother chooses to do. Either way, poor tyke probably does not like seeing Pap and Gaster anywhere near each other, any more than I do...
> 
> If you came through the story with a different interpretation, though, I would love to hear it!


End file.
